Quiet Words
by ouiri-chan
Summary: Japan was always the one to think before he would say something. Right now, he's dealing with words that he had left unsaid. ChinaxJapan, Series and shounen-ai. R&R plz. :3
1. Chapter 1

My first ChinaxJapan so I hope you enjoy it regardless. ^^;

* * *

"China-san," Japan murmured. His blank eyes were fixed on China's gentle, sleeping face. China grumbled and turned over. "China-san, we'll be late for the meeting."

"Five more minutes, aru…" China mumbled before squirming inside the futon. "Go ahead, aru…"

"That's why you shouldn't drink so much Sake in one night," Japan sighed. He thought for a moment, and lied down beside the taller Chinese. China twitched, and turned around to see Japan's face right beside his. Slightly annoyed, he pushed the Japanese farther away.

"What are you doing, aru?" he grumbled. Japan gave a flicker of a smile. "You're supposed to be used to this." Japan mumbled in his ear. "After all, I usually did this before." As expected, China froze when he remembered. Japan's methods of waking someone up were drastic. Blushing, China got up.

"I get it, aru." He muttered, looking away. As he changed, Japan took in the sight of his former house. His face softened as his eyes rested on the futon he slept in before. The conference was held in China, so he decided he'd stay in China's house, to be convenient.

"Why don't you stay with America, or England, aru?" China's muffled voice came from the other room.

"It would be…intruding," Japan chose his words carefully "If a third person would stay in America-kun's apartment." For once, Japan was glad China wasn't in the room. He was rather awful at lying, as his face turned bright red. This in fact, wasn't necessarily true. He _could_ stay with America, but he chose to stay with China. After all, he was more accustomed to China's house and cuisine rather than America's…environment.

"All right, aru." China finally said. His hair was slightly messy, but most of the strands sticking out were gone. He gave Japan an awkward pat in the back. "Let's go, aru." Japan nodded and set off. The walk wasn't that far, but the awkwardness always was the same.

After all, they were two nations at war.

"S-so…" China stuttered after a long lapse of silence. "How's it going back in your country, aru?"

"The economy could be better," Japan sighed. "The price of ingredients went considerably high." China nodded gravely. "That's sad, aru." He mumbled softly. They continued a walk. After another long silence, China snapped "Why are you so quiet, aru?!" Japan's eyes showed a trace of surprise, but instantly went thoughtful. China, as expected, couldn't keep quiet for more than two minutes.

"Well," he replied slowly. "I'm thinking."

"Thinking of…?" China prompted. Japan looked down and didn't respond. This frustrated China.

"If it's embarrassing, aru, it's okay since I won't say a word, aru." China vowed.

_I can't say it because it's about you. _Japan thought, ashamed. He knew that he was the one who initiated the war. He knew that he denied that they were brothers. Yet, he denied that he missed the older nation so much. Right now, he wanted to talk like back then; where everything was light and carefree. Somehow, Japan didn't feel that kind of feeling at all. Japan cleared his throat.

"I'm thinking of the old times," Japan mumbled. China was surprised.

"Really, aru?" Japan nodded. "Do you miss the old times?" China tried to keep his voice casual, but there was an undeniable streak of longing in his voice, as if he wanted to know that badly.

Japan knew his answer by heart, but he hesitated. If he said yes, he didn't know what China's reaction would be, but if he said no, the scenario right now would grow more awkward. Either way, there was no rational option but to say…

"How about you, China-san, do you miss them?"

China's face turned red. "W-Well," he said, embarrassed. "It's not like I regret them, aru." Japan raised his eyebrow. "Fine," China said, giving up. "I do, aru." Japan bit back his tongue. He wanted to burst. He wanted to say that he missed them so much. He wanted to say that he was sorry for everything that passed. Yet, he couldn't. Something inside held him back. But he swallowed his protest and took a chance.

"I—"Japan stammered, but they were already in the entrance of the building where the meeting was held.

"We're here, aru." China sighed. "What were you saying?"

"I-I wondered when we would arrive." He said quickly, his momentum was broken. Together, they entered the building, while Japan's unsaid words were building up.

When will he ever say it?

* * *

Whew! I'll continue this when I'm not lazy Cx


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, aru" China said hesitantly, "since the meetings over, are you going to go now, aru?" He didn't mean to be rude, nor did he mean leaving the meeting. Japan heard uncertainty in his voice. The mixed feeling he had before the meeting cooled down, but that didn't necessarily meant it died down completely. He considered telling him out straight, but that could wait.

He hoped it would.

"Maybe I would," Japan said calmly. "It would depend on the current flight schedule. We ended rather late, didn't we?" It was five o'clock, and it was a tad bit late to return. China wasn't one to think deeply about things, so as usual, he said nothing.

"I'll return," Japan sighed, "Of course, I would need to pack my things first." He wasn't sure, but he swore that China's face brightened up a bit.

"You're still welcome, aru." China said abruptly. "You can stay as long as you want aru." He blushed as he said this. Japan enjoyed seeing China flustered very much. (Probably because he almost _never _seemed flustered and so sure.)

"Then please take care of me longer." Japan replied with a little bow, trying to conceal his small smile. With that, they both walked back to China's home. China hummed contently as Japan walked silently.

"You still haven't answered my question, aru." China said seriously. He didn't face Japan, but firmly faced front. Japan's stomach lurched as he remembered. He bowed his head a bit.

"I don't really know," he admitted. His mind was still full of things he wanted to say, but he couldn't. He didn't know whether he missed the days China stayed by his side. At that time, he felt like he needed to protect the way it was before. He wanted to protect it from the powers of the western countries. He had to separate from China since he thought he needed to get stronger on his own, even if it meant hurting both of them.

"Aiya," China groaned. "You always give vague answers, aru." Japan suppressed a sigh. He already knew that. The atmosphere wasn't awkward, but it felt … pressing.

Japan murmured something so softly; it hardly reached China's ears.

"Sorry?" China said a tad bit louder. "I didn't hear you, aru."

"I do." Japan said, barely a whisper. China heaved a sigh of relief. "So you _do_ respect me as an older brother until now, aru?" He grinned. Japan was slightly affronted due to the fact they were both at war.

He let that slide.

"Yes, China-san," Japan said solemnly, "where-the-sun-sets." China involuntarily twitched.

"Your sense of respect hasn't changed though." He mumbled, annoyed. Japan merely smiled and walked towards his former home.

He was savoring the time he set their differences apart, before he goes back into being an enemy.

* * *

I just love short chapters, don't you? \^ 3^/


	3. Chapter 3

"Make yourself at home, aru." China said cheerily as he started cooking dinner. "Do you want anything in particular, aru?"

"Anything's fine, China-san." Japan said absent-mindedly as he started to pack his things as carefully as he could. His flight was at eight thirty, but he still had two hours and a half. He started to regret staying in China's house, not because it was a bad place to stay, but because it brought memories back to his mind that he preferred to stay away from. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly. This was the last time he would stay under his roof as a friend. He remembered the days the taller Chinese laughed as they learned how to write. He was still struggling to write properly, but China was always patient…

Japan shook his head.

"Don't get carried away." He mumbled to himself. He closed his packed suitcase with a snap. The rain literally poured down as they ate their dinner in peace. The TV China recently bought was on the news.

"Tonight's weather report seems a bit damp, since the heavy rain fall has been going on for the past…"

"It always rains this hard at night all the time now, aru." China sighed as he helped himself to one of the tea eggs he quickly boiled. Japan was slightly worried about the conditions, but shook it off and ate in peace. A weary silence stretched for a long time, it was always like this between them.

"So what are you going to do once you go back, aru?" China asked quietly. "I mean, this conference is over. You don't have to…" He trailed off while looked away, but Japan did see a red tint dust China's cheeks. A small smile tugged Japan's mouth; he couldn't resist. But he couldn't help but wonder the same. What was he going to do once he gets back? Of course he would rest and talk with other nations, but he knew what China was saying.

'You don't have to stay here. You don't have to be so friendly.'

Yet, he stayed back for dinner, and had been completely nice and polite. Was it pity? Was it a need to find China's weakness? No, Japan had to admit the truth; he didn't want to fight China, his father and brother. He did fight him in the past, he got scarred for it, but a part of him still wanted to be by his side until now. Japan sighed at his own contradictions, this was getting him nowhere.

"Anything wrong, aru?" China asked, concerned.

"Nothing in particular," Japan replied. But a voice in his head practically nagged _yes, there's something wrong. You don't know why you're under _his_ roof. You've fought him over countless centuries, and at this moment you just decided to make a stopover at your enemy's doorstep._ He shook the nagging voice and tried to concentrate on his food.

"You've been staring at your food for quite some time, aru." China commented. "Is there anything on your mind, aru?"

"It's just a matter of business back in my country." Japan mumbled. "I don't see any reason to why you blushed quite deeply a few moments ago."

China was slightly pink as he said this.

"I-It's just common courtesy to know why you stayed here, that's all, aru." He said defensively.

"I stayed because you asked me to." Japan replied back, completely amused. So it was clear China _did_ want him to stay.

"You could've refused, aru." China said doubtfully. "You know you didn't need to accept." At this statement, Japan bowed his head in embarrassment. Of course, he could've declined, but this made his confusion worse.

"I-It's polite to accept, yes?" Japan stammered. He started drinking his Oolong tea that's been long cold. He glanced at the News Channel.

"Due to heavy rains, it is hazardous to go out. All flights are canceled and everyone is recommended to stay indoors—"

Japan stood up. He couldn't believe it. His boss still had an important meeting and he emphasized he _should _be there, it was just five days away. Plus, being in China's country made him think things he wanted to keep away. Staying here more and more was going to cause his mind to collapse.

"Nihon?" China said uncertainly. "Is everything alright?" Japan used all his self control to stay calm.

"All flights have been canceled." Japan quoted in forced calm. "So there's only a very small chance in attending a meeting with my boss." He started pacing on the tatami mat.

"You could rebook another flight." China suggested. Japan merely shook his head. "There isn't any time." Japan said tensely. He kept an open ear on the news while he tried thinking of ways to go back.

"All flights will resume in three days time, in which the forecast predicts a lift in rainfall." The reporter said dully in a monotonous tone. Japan paused.

"In three days time," he repeated. He still had time. But the problem was, where was he going to stay. At this point, his answer was so obvious, China even said it.

"You could stay in my place while you wait." China grinned. Japan's stomach curled.

This was obviously going to be two, mentally painful days.

* * *

haaaaa. I've finally finished this. I've been on a long hiatus.

so I'll probably be a tiny bit faster in updating now. c:


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive my fail Chinese language and cuisine, I merely asked my friend and google for answers. :'D**

**

* * *

**

China whistled as he prepared breakfast, since it was around five in the morning. His mind was full of worry for Japan.

"Aya," he sighed as he boiled eggs "I wonder what's on his mind." He tipped the pot into a strainer. Steam filled the kitchen as he prepared the beef. Food _was_ important. "Maybe he doesn't feel comfortable here like he used to, aru." He mumbled, as he prepared noodles.

"Good morning, Chugoku-san." A voice yawned behind him. China's stomach did a back flip as he turned around.

"Good morning, Nihon." He stammered. "Why are you up so early?" He glanced at the clock. It was six thirty.

"I've taken a habit to wake up early." He replied. Maybe it was China's imagination, but Japan looked more bedridden than usual.

"Did you sleep well?" China said promptly.

"reasonably well, yes," He yawned again.

Clearly, he was lying.

"So what do you plan on doing today, aru?" China continued, turning back to his cooking. "The weather seems promising; I can take you around, aru." He wanted to sincerely catch up with the younger nation. He might as well show Japan what happened the last one hundred years or so.

"I suppose I could." Japan said absentmindedly. "I have free time."

"Well," China said, as he tipped the fresh tea eggs onto a plate. "We'll go after breakfast then."

'I wonder if he's interested, aru.' He thought worriedly. After all, Japan had his own share of tourist spots. He had many temples and cities just like China did. But China _did_ have more history. After all, he was the one who raised Japan.

They ate breakfast in silence. It wasn't surprising both ate a lot. The silence stretched on for about thirty minutes or so.

"It's been such a long time." Japan mumbled, picking on his half eaten egg.

"Since what, aru?" China asked. "Oh, and don't play with your food."

Japan stopped poking his egg. "Since I've eaten a tea egg." China blinked.

"Seriously, aru? For how long?"

"I think ever since I left."

"Oh."

More silence.

"Come to think of it, aru, do you still know how to speak Chinese?"

"I've been used to my own language, Chugoku-san."

"But I've taught you right? You must know a bit, aru."

Japan paused. "I guess I still know a bit." China smiled. He remembered when Japan struggled with remembering certain words.

"I'll start then," China said. "Ni hao."

"zǎo shàng hǎo."

"You shen xi qi de?"

"mei you, ni ne?"

"wo zai zuo fan, Zhè zhōu mò nǐ xiang gane shen me?"

Japan shook his head. China chuckled, he didn't have his accent anymore. "At least you know, aru." Japan merely chewed on. "I said what are you doing this weekend?"

"After I go back?" Japan said thoughtfully. "Most probably I will rest and drink a nice bottle of sake."

"I never thought you'd drink, Nihon."

"It helps with relaxing."

"Well, you can consider this as a vacation, aru." China said brightly_._ He finished the last of his noodles and stood up. "We'll get ready by nine, aru."

Japan nodded. "Thank you for the food." He said, with a smile that didn't seem happy. China dropped his smile and sighed as Japan was out of sight.

"You seem to be very troubled, Nihon." China murmured to himself. "Is it because of me?" He shook the idea away. "You're thinking too much, China." He said sternly. "You have a lot to prepare anyway." And thus, he went back to his room.

* * *

"I wish you knew." Japan mumbled, as he slumped back to bed. "I never meant harm against you." He tried to comfort himself. Maybe China was right. This might be a chance to take a break. His boss wasn't looking behind his back. He didn't have to act so formal now.

Maybe, this was a chance to catch up with his former brother. Just a maybe though.

He dressed up for whatever China thought up off. Most likely, he would take him to temples and mountains. He dressed warmly and went outside to see China in a thick jacket with boots on.

"Let's stop by Da Zhong Temple, aru." China said promptly, and marched away. Smiling slightly, Japan followed.

* * *

**Whew. ^^; I got lazy once again.**

**So yes, minor terminology.**

**China and Japan's conversation went a bit like this:**

"**hi"**

"**good morning"**

"**anything new?"**

"**nothing much, you?"**

"**I'm cooking, what are you doing this weekend."**

**Something like that. xD;; please correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Oh, and Da Zhong Temple would be Big Bell Temple. 0 30;; I hope I finish the next chapter soon! Stay tuned! ^3^**

**EDIT:**

**I changed a bit of the conversation. :'D if eve****r you find some wrong Chinese up there, please don't hesitate to tell me.**

**oh, and don't worry. the story _will_ lighten up. c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**OHOHOHO. WE HAD NO INTERNET WHILE DOING THIS, SO I THOUGHT THIS WAS A SIGN I WAS TO FINISH A CHAPTER. Lol. Okay, keep reading. :3**

* * *

When China said 'take him around', he really meant taking Japan around. First, they went to the Da Zhong temple, and studied the gigantic bell. Then they went to the Great Wall.

"This body's getting old." Japan huffed as he walked a few kilometers beside the great wall.

"Nonsense, aru," China said cheerfully. "I'm way older than you, and I'm still not yet tired, aru."

Saying nothing, Japan continued to walk.

After visiting the Heavenly Lake, Summer Palace ("It would've been wonderful if Arthur and Francis didn't ransack this beautiful piece of architecture, aru." China sniffed.), Jiuzhaigou Valley (Japan was in awe with how the whole place evolved into such beautiful waterfalls and lakes), Yellow Mountain, Dazu Stone Carvings, and many other places. After all those, the two finally took a break.

"So, aru," China said brightly. "Our country has flourished aru?"

"You have so many beautiful places, yes." Japan said, after drinking perhaps four bottles of water. He sighed contentedly. "At least we rested." A smile tugged on China's face.

"I'm glad you liked it, aru." China murmured. "A lot of things have changed."

"…Yes…" Japan replied softly. Silence followed. It wasn't an awkward silence, but rather a thoughtful one.

"We still have one thing left to do, aru."

Japan blinked. "I'm sorry, Chugoku, but isn't it going to be dark soon?"

"Exactly, aru," China smirked. "You're forgetting what day it is."

Japan thought for a while, and then it hit him.

* * *

"C'mon aru," China said, dragging Japan through. "The Moon Festival's starting!"

A flurry of kids and adults were going this way and that, enjoying the festival. China and Japan bought pomelos, and ate them while going around the event. Colorful lanterns were hung in the streets, filling the entire city with a warm glow.

"Hmm?" Japan paused for a moment. "A…riddle?"

"Ah," China looked at a certain lantern. A piece of paper was stuck on it. "It's a common tradition children do, aru. Let's see…" He furrowed his brows. The riddle said:

"Two fathers and two sons went fishing one day. They were there the whole day and only caught 3 fish. One father said, that is enough for all of us, we will have one each. How can this be possible?"

Both of the nations were silent.

"I have no idea." Japan sighed. "To think a child made this too…"

"Ah!" China cried out. "I know, aru!"

"How then?"  
"Suppose there's a father with a son, and his son takes his own son, that makes the boy a father too. Therefore, there are two sons and two fathers!"

"Very impressive," Japan said, "but what are we supposed to do once we solve it?"

"You're supposed to bring the piece of paper to the owner, then the owner gives you a prize." China said thoughtfully. "But I don't want to spoil other children's fun." He spotted a small stand, selling colorful lanterns. "Nihon! Let's get one too!" China said excitedly, as he practically skipped towards the kind-looking shop owner. Japan chuckled, and then followed. They attended one of the street singer's concert. Then, they ordered all sorts of food, Pomegranate, apples, and anything red, basically. Then they watched a puppet show about the legend of the Moon Festival.

"I suppose we don't need those pills, do we?" China sighed. Japan merely shrugged. "I suppose so." he replied.

* * *

After a hectic night, they decided to sit on a nearby roof, eating their moon cakes in peace.("Nobody would be at home this early, aru." China said confidently, as he climbed up the stranger's home.) They watched the flurry of the glowing dragons, as the dragon dance started. Japan's face lit up when he saw such a bright view from the stranger's rooftop.

"I say the festival this year was a success, aru!" China decided. Japan nodded.

"Chugoku," Japan started to ask. "What was your riddle on your lantern?" China thought for a while, then remembered.

"Ah, it went a bit like this, aru: "At night they come without being fetched, and by day, they are lost without being stolen"." China glanced at Japan "Would you care to solve it, aru?"

"Hmmmmmm…" Japan thought deeply. Then he perked up.

"Are they….stars?" He asked tentatively. China laughed.

"Yes, aru." China grinned to himself. "But sadly, I don't have a prize to give."

It was Japan's turn to laugh softly. "It's alright, Chugoku." He chuckled. "You've given me more than enough."

"Really, aru?"  
"This entire day's been wonderful, I couldn't have enjoyed it more."

China blushed slightly. "W-Well," China stammered, "I-I'm glad you enjoyed it. I did too, aru." There was silence. "This was to compensate the time I missed you, aru." China mumbled softly.

"…I missed you too."

China's eyes widened.

Japan turned red. How could he have said something so careless? But, some part of him wanted to say that. He wanted at least, a portion of his words to come out.

"I mean, y-you know," Japan stuttered "It's been…many years since I've been here." He sighed, "This place is still the same no matter how much time has passed."

China thought for a while, and then said "Hey, as a matter of fact, I _do _have a prize for my riddle, aru."

"Eh?" Japan said, surprised. China sighed, "Turn around, aru."

Puzzled, Japan turned his back on the younger nation. What kind of prize would China have?

He suddenly felt warm. China hugged him tightly from the back.

"Welcome home, Nihon." China murmured in his ear. He squeezed his former younger brother gently. "This is all I can give you."

Japan blushed, but small tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

"It's good to be back." Japan said quietly. He could practically feel China sigh contentedly.

"Well then, aru." China said, sounding more relieved. "Let's watch the remains of the festival." Japan nodded and they both watched the splendid fireworks the entire night. Japan leaned against China until he finally nodded to sleep. China tried to keep himself from laughing.

"Falling asleep on the most important part of the show, aru?" China mused. "Good night, Nihon." He paused for a moment, and then he chuckled. He put his arm around the sleeping nation.

"…Chugoku…" Japan murmured in his sleep.

"love you too, aru."

* * *

**'MSORRY.D8**

**But on the other hand, I enjoyed writing it all the same. C: I just love non-angst fics.**

**Anyway. …yeah, nothing much to explain. I got the riddles off . xDDD**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :'D epilogue's next!**

**edit:**

**okay, so I fixed some stuff, and added an extra part, I'll give another thorough look at it tomorrow morning.**


	6. epilogue

Of course, time passed. The third day was peaceful, and normal.

China did his business, and Japan stayed at his home, getting ready for his flight tomorrow. Once everything was packed, China came back and took Japan around in case he wanted souvenirs.

…Japan _was_ slightly annoyed by the many "shinatty-chan"s vendors were selling. He also caught glimpses of his beloved games that were pirated before China hastily steered him away. (Japan thought of pressing charges against the Chinese nation, but thought better of it.) Other than that, it was a busy and, he hated to admit it, fun trip.

But sadly, the day went by fast, and now, it was the day of the flight.

"Well," China sighed, clapping his hand on Japan's shoulder. "I-I hope you have a safe trip back, aru." Japan nodded, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Th—"He stuttered, "Thank you for taking care of me." He gave a small bow and quickly dragged his luggage away before his brother could see the slowly growing blush on his face. _Is that it?_ A voice nagged him in his head. _That's all you're going to say?_

Japan stopped halfway. He still had five minutes to board. Why was he stopping? Why was he turning around, and rushing towards the slowly fading China.

_Because,_ he thought fervently, desperately running towards him _I-I still haven't said all the words I wanted to—_

"Chugoku!" Japan panted; his body really _was_ getting old. "Wait!" China stopped, and turned around. He had a small smile in his lips. "Yes, Nihon?"

"I—" He stammered. "I—I—l-love—" before he could finish his sentence, He was embraced by the older nation. "I—" Japan softly, tears pricking his eyes.

"Don't worry aru." China murmured, hugging him tightly. "You already said so two days ago, aru." He took a deep breath, and whispered in the Japanese's ear:

"I love you too."

_Well,_ the voice in Japan's head said, _You got to say the words you kept in._

**Aha. I had to end it with relating it with the title. Uh, yeah.**

**So this is the epilogue. Thanks for reading! :'D**


End file.
